


Mundos Imaginarios

by cloe2gs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han entrado en coma, nadie sabe porqué o cómo sacarles de él. Esta vez seran los padres los que tendrán que salvar el día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundos Imaginarios

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el amigo invisible de la comunidad de livejournal esteenwolf.
> 
> AU apartir del parón de la tercera temporada, con lo que todo lo que paso despues no se tiene en cuenta.

Allí de pie, entre Chris Argent y Peter Hale, Melissa se pregunta si no debió haber hecho caso a su ex marido años atrás, cuando a él le ascendieron, y marcharse con él a Chicago. Si lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente no estaría preparándose para entrar en la mente de una chica de 16 años para sacar a su hijo hombre lobo de un coma sobrenatural. El mundo, definitivamente se está yendo al infierno.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Una noche durante su ronda llegó una ambulancia. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que vio en la camilla a Allison Argent y a su padre desesperado corriendo detrás, sujetando su mano como si tuviera miedo de que si la soltara ella se fuera a desvanecer en el aire. Melissa no cree que pueda olvidar su cara, esa expresión de desesperación y derrota, de impotencia, que parecía tan fuera de lugar en ese hombre. Le hicieron pruebas durante horas; pero ninguna parecía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Allison estaba en coma y nadie sabía por qué. Según Chris estaban en el supermercado, se giró para coger los cereales y se desplomo.

Ella sólo fue la primera. Poco después, mientras los demás estaban visitándola, mirándola a través de la ventana de la UCI, los ojos de Isaac se pusieron en blanco y Melissa vio de primera mano a lo que el señor Argent se había referido. Allí frente a sus ojos, el adolescente del que ahora era responsable, cayó como muerto al suelo. 

Ahora Isaac está en la cama junto a la joven Argent en la UCI del hospital.

—Pensé… pensé que vosotros… —comienza a decirle a su hijo en voz baja para que nadie más les oiga— los hombres lobo. No os poníais enfermos.  
—Y no lo hacemos —responde Scott—. No al menos por cosas normales.

Scott nota como la mano de su madre se agarra con más fuerza a la suya, está nerviosa, asustada, no quiere que le pase a él lo mismo que a Isaac y Allison. Besa su mejilla para tranquilizarla, aunque él no se sienta en absoluto tranquilo y va a reunirse con Stiles y Lydia que hablan en voz baja junto a la pared. Melissa le ve alejarse e intercambiar un par de palabras con ellos, no quiere perderle de vista, una parte de ella quiere que se siente a su lado y no se mueva, la otra quiere encerrarle en casa por si es alguna clase de virus que no se contagie. No dice nada, sabe que Scott no haría ninguna de las dos cosas, que le ha criado demasiado bien, porque si hay algo que puede hacerse, su hijo hará todo lo que esté en su mano para que se haga. Así que le ve alejarse a Dios sabe dónde, supone que ha donde sea que van los hombres lobo en busca de respuestas. ¿Una adivina? ¿Una bruja que viva en una casita de chocolate? No quiere pensar mucho en ello, sabe que eso solo le dará dolores de cabeza. 

Está entrando por la puerta de la UCI para tomarles las constantes a los dos jóvenes, cuando oye un grito de chica y luego la voz de su hijo pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Corre hacia ellos al igual que otros médicos y enfermeras que estaban en los alrededores. Stiles está tirado en el suelo, con el cuerpo inerte, como Isaac hace unas horas y Allison antes que él. El doctor Strauss le está tomando el pulso y comprobando sus pupilas. Cuando alza la vista para mirar a sus colegas no tiene que decir nada, todos los saben. Está en coma.

Llamar al Sheriff, a John, es una de las cosas más difíciles que Melissa ha tenido que hacer desde que es enfermera; pero tiene que hacerlo, es su amigo y merece oírlo por su boca y no por la de un extraño. Se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y respira hondo mientras marca el número que se sabe de memoria. Tiene que ser profesional y no dejar que los sentimientos la bloqueen. Por mucho que quiera a Stiles como si fuera su hijo, ahora tiene que ser una profesional y llorar junto a su cama agarrándole con fuerza la mano hasta que venga su padre no va a ayudar a nadie en nada, igual que no lo haría el que no se despegase de la cama de Isaac. Aun así cuando el hombre llega y ve a su hijo entubado en una habitación de la UCI, Melissa no puede evitar abrazarle con fuerza para hacerle saber que tiene su apoyo, porque si fuera Scott sabe que él no la abandonaría.

La noche es larga. Los médicos les hacen pruebas, les sacan sangre y discuten entre ellos cientos de teorías. Melissa les escucha a escondidas mientras finge ordenar unos informes. No saben qué les pasa, las pruebas dan todas negativas, no han ingerido ningún veneno ni tienen ninguna infección; pero aun así están en coma. No deberían estarlo; pero lo están.

Lydia cae un par de días después.

Cuando lo hace Scott su mundo se hace pedazos.

Y ahora, aquí esta, apunto de beberse un mejunje hecho por un druida veterinario, entre un cazador de hombres lobo entrenado y un hombre lobo con tendencias al engaño y al asesinato. 

—¿Va a doler? —pregunta Melissa sentándose en una de las sillas que hay en torno a la mesa.  
—No sentirás nada —le asegura Deaton dándole una sonrisa que pretende tranquilizarla—. Será como si te quedaras dormida.  
—Vale. Vale. Puedo hacerlo —se dice tendiendo la mano hacia la taza pero retrocediendo antes de llegar a alcanzarla.

Melissa nota una mano que le coge la suya, que estaba templando sin que lo notara. Cuando alza la vista ve a John, mirándola con preocupación.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Melissa —le asegura él—. Puedes quedarte aquí y nosotros nos encargaremos de traerles de vuelta.

Quiere aceptar. Todas las células de su cuerpo le dicen que lo haga, porque ella es enfermera, no sabe usar un arma, ni tiene garras y colmillos, ni sabe matar con un cuchillo, ni seguir rastros en el bosque… no sabe hacer ninguna de esas cosas; pero aun así no puede quedarse allí mientras ellos se arriesgan para traer a los chicos de vuelta. Quiere decir que no va a hacerlo; pero Scott es su hijo, y aunque lleve poco tiempo en casa, quiere a Isaac como si lo fuera también. Tiene que ser fuerte por ellos, tiene que ir a buscarles.

—No —dice soltando todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones—. Puedo hacerlo. Dame esa taza antes de que cambie de opinión.

Deaton la empuja hacia ella por encima de la mesa y Melissa la coge con los ojos cerrados. Por el olor sabe que no quiere ver su aspecto, si lo hace no cree que vaya a ser capaz de bebérselo. Vacía la taza de un trago y tiene que reprimir las ganas de vomitar, sabe peor de lo que había supuesto. Una mezcla entre leche cortada y agua estancada con un cierto deje metálico, que supone tiene que ver con tener la sangre de Lydia como ingrediente principal. Un segundo después de tragárselo nota pesadez en los parpados y se ve incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, poco después cae dormida sobre la mesa.

Deaton acerca un par de dedos a su cuello para asegurarse de que nota su pulso y asiente con la cabeza al encontrarlo. Uno a uno les va llenando la taza y caen dormidos sobre la mesa. Mira el reloj de la pared y pone la alarma para que le avise cuando hayan pasado 24 horas. Cuando llegue ese momento si no han despertado tendrá que despertarles él.

*****************

Melissa abre los ojos y se encuentra tirada en el suelo, en lo que parece un callejón entre dos edificios de piedra. Bajo su mano nota algo puntiagudo y al bajar la vista ve que el suelo no está asfaltado, está cubierto de arena y algo de paja que es lo que le está molestando. Se pone de pie con cuidado y mira a su alrededor buscando a Chris, John o Peter, se suponía que debían estar juntos; pero no hay nadie, está sola. Baja la vista y ve que su ropa ha cambiado, sus pantalones y su jersey se han convertido en un vestido largo de algodón azul. Se sacude las manos contra la falda para quitarse las pequeñas piedrecillas que se le han incrustado en las palmas y mira a los extremos del callejón sin saber por cuál de ellos debería salir.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?

Reconoce esa voz. Se gira rápidamente y no puede evitar correr hacia ella, porque es la de su hijo, es la de Scott. Le abraza con fuerza y nota como este se tensa algo incomodo por sus atenciones. No le importa, han pasado días desde que la oyó y no pensó que lo haría de lo nuevo.

—¿Estás bien?  
—Sí —le dice cuando se separan.

Su hijo asiente con la cabeza, no demasiado convencido y se aleja para recoger una cesta y un chal de color gris que estaban en el lugar en el que ella despertó. Debían de ser suyos; pero ni siquiera reparo en ellos.

—¿Seguro?  
—Sí, cariño. No te preocupes.  
—Vale. Escucha, no voy a poder ir a comer, Deaton quiere que vaya al bosque a recoger unas hierbas.  
—¿Bosque? —pregunta confusa.  
—Ya sé que te dije que iría; pero algunos de los soldados están enfermos y las necesita para su medicina.

Melissa no sabe qué decir, principalmente porque no sabe de qué está hablando su hijo. ¿Soldados? ¿Medicina? Nada de eso tiene sentido para ella. Lo único que quiere es explicarle lo que está pasando y buscar a Isaac para ir a donde sea que este Lydia y poder salir de allí. Pero para cuando va a hacerlo, Scott ya le ha dado un beso en la mejilla y ha salido corriendo.

—¡Scott! —le grita para que vuelva; pero el joven no la oye.

*****************

Peter abre los ojos en medio de un carruaje. Lleva ropa cara y anticuada, con muchos anillos de oro en los dedos y un collar con un gran rubí sobre su pecho. Huele a bosque pero no la contaminación que lo envuelve todo. Asoma la cabeza por la ventanilla, apartando las cortinas burdeos y ve un gran bosque de arboles grandes y verdes; es el bosque que rodea Beacon Hills, por el que ha corrido toda su vida, como humano y como lobo; pero a la vez no lo es. Parece el mismo; pero sus instintos le dicen que hay algo que está mal.

—¿Va todo bien, tío? —le pregunta una voz.

Peter gira la cabeza y ve a Derek montado en un majestuoso caballo negro, con un uniforme de caballero medieval y una larga espalda colgando del cinto.

—Sí —responde—. Todo va bien.  
—¿Seguro?   
—Sí.  
—Puedes decírmelo si te preocupa casarte con esa pequeña demonio que es la hija de los Martin.

Peter le mira en silencio sin saber que responder. Por algún motivo, en el mundo que ha creado Lydia, él se va a casar con ella. Hecho que por lo que parece divierte a su sobrino. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entre todos los destinos que Lydia pudo haberle preparado ha terminado siendo su prometido?

—No lo hace —responde. No hay nada en Lydia Martin que le asuste, no este mundo que no es real.

Mete la cabeza de nuevo en el carruaje y se recuesta contra el acolchado respaldo de su asiento mientras piensa en lo ocurrido el último par de días, después de que Cora le llamara angustiada y le dijera que Derek había caído en un sueño del que no podía hacerle despertar.

_”Fue a la clínica en busca de respuestas. Después de todo, si alguien sabía lo que le había pasado a su sobrino ese era el druida. Estaba preocupado por Derek, es cierto; pero estaba más preocupado por él. Algo capaz de noquear a un hombre lobo como Derek era algo que no se podía dejar suelto. Lo que no se esperaba era que cuando entrara se encontrase a los otros allí, con el veterinario pasando las hojas de un grueso y polvoriento libro._

_Al parecer su sobrino no había sido el único afectado. Lo que sólo consiguió preocuparle más porque fuera lo que fuese, afectaba a hombres lobo, humanos e incluso a una banshee como Lydia. Si antes creía que era algo peligroso ahora está seguro._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta Chris casi en un gruñido. No le gusta Peter Hale, hay algo en él, a parte del hecho de que matara a su hermana, que hace que su cuerpo se tense y se prepare para la batalla._  
—Cora me ha llamado —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Al parecer Derek no despierta. Supongo que no es el único.  
—Están en coma —murmura la mujer   
—Es un hechizo —dice Deaton alzando la cabeza.  
—¿Puedes revertirlo? —pregunta el Sheriff .  
—Hay una poción que puedo hacer.  
—Hazla, yo se la meterá con el gotero cuando entre a mi turno.  
—No es tan sencillo. El hechizo utiliza la magia de Lydia para crear un mundo imaginario dentro de sus mentes. Ellos están viviendo en ese mundo; pero no saben que no es real. Para sacarles de allí hay convencer a Lydia de que les deje marchar.  
—¿Sabes quién lo ha hecho? —pregunta Chris.  
—Es un hechizo muy poderoso. Utilizar de esa forma la energía de una criatura sobrenatural no es fácil, se necesita mucho poder. Tanto como el de un eclipse lunar.  
—Jennifer Blake —añade Peter—. Sin duda Derek sabe como escogerlas.” 

*****************

Abre los ojos en medio de un bosque. El sol brilla sobre su cabeza por encima de los árboles y hay una suave brisa que mece las ramas y refresca ligeramente el ambiente. Chris mira a su alrededor buscando orientarse, dar con algo, una marca, una señal… cualquier cosa que le diga donde esta, aparte de en medio del bosque. Lo único que ve es el camino de arena en medio del que esta y árboles, muchos árboles, verdes y grandes, tantos que no parece haber nada más.

Baja la vista y ve que de una de sus manos carga un saco. Un trozo de tela marrón cerrado con una cuerda, puede que sea una descripción más fiable. Lo abre para saber lo que hay dentro y se sorprende ante lo que ve. Cuatro conejos y un zorro. Mira cómo va vestido, con ropas cómodas en tonos marrones y verdes, sin duda para poder camuflarse en el follaje que le rodea, unas botas algo gastadas del uso y a su espalda un arco de madera, fino, flexible, resistente… le recuerda a Allison, no puede evitar pensar en cuando la enseño a disparar, la forma en que cogía el arco esas primeras veces con miedo y luego con demasiada fuerza… Tiene que encontrarla. Necesita que su hija se recupere, no puede perderla a ella como perdió a Victoria. No puede. No lo soportaría.

Pero para encontrarla lo primero es salir de ese bosque. Así que hace lo único que puede hacer, comenzar a caminar en la dirección que parecía estar llevando. Chris camina sin detenerse, sin aminorar la marcha para llegar pronto, pero sabiendo que si lo hace demasiado deprisa se cansara y deberá pararse. Lo hace durante lo que, según la posición del sol, son un par de horas, primero un pie y luego otro. Al final empieza a desesperarse, porque por mucho que camina, por mucho que recorre, el bosque siempre parece el mismo, aunque realmente no lo sea, y siente como si nunca fuera a ser capaz de salir de allí. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabe si esta yendo en la dirección correcta, porque en todo el tiempo que lleva caminando no se ha encontrado con nadie, es como si fuera el único ser vivo en ese bosque. Lo peor es, que aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría podido pedir indicaciones porque no sabe a dónde va. 

Y entonces la ve, una pequeña cabaña un par de kilómetros mas allá de donde está.

No es gran cosa. Una pequeña cabaña de cazador, algo mas rudimentaria de a las que su padre solía llevarles a él y a Kate cuando eran jóvenes, pero una cabaña después de todo. Tiene musgo por el tejado y un montón de leños en un lateral, con las flores creciendo sin control por todas partes y un par de mecedoras de madera en la entrada. Se acerca cauteloso a la puerta listo para tocar y preguntar a quien quiera que viva ahí si ha visto a su hija o dónde está el pueblo más cercano; pero no le da tiempo. La puerta se abre antes de que pueda hacerlo.

Allí, de pie, está Allison, con el pelo recogido en una trenza y un sencillo vestido rosado, con un chal sobre los hombros de color blanco y una cesta colgando de uno de sus brazos con un par de ramas de romero sobresaliendo por una esquina. Chris no sabe qué decir, verla así, bien, sonriéndole… hace que se le pare el corazón. Suelta el saco, que cae al suelo con un golpe seco, y la estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza, no piensa soltarla nunca, tiene miedo de que si lo hace se desvanezca entre sus dedos.

—¿Papa estas bien? —le pregunta Allison dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda.  
—Estas aquí —murmura él besándole en la coronilla—. Estas aquí. Estas aquí…  
—Pues claro —responde ella haciendo fuerza para alejarse y poder mirarle a la cara—. Es nuestra casa donde más iba a estar.  
—¿Nuestra casa? —repite retrocediendo un par de pasos, aunque sin dejar de tocarla, y mirando a su alrededor—. Esta no es nuestra casa.  
—Claro que sí. ¿Qué te pasa?  
—No. No lo es —contesta negando con la cabeza—. Nuestra casa está en Beacon Hills. Es un piso, en el pueblo. No una cabaña en medio del bosque.  
—¿Un qué? ¿Un piso? ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Padre estas bien?  
—Esto no es real Ally. No lo es. Y tenemos que salir de aquí y volver al mundo real.  
—Papá me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que estás hablando?

*****************

_Melissa mira a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie mira en su dirección y entra en la habitación de los chicos, esa en la que se supone que no debe estar porque su hijo es uno de los afectados. Cierra la puerta con cuidado de que no haga ruido y se acerca a la cama de Lydia, recoge la carpeta marrón que hay a los pies, donde está su informe y las pruebas programadas, y se la esconde bajo la camiseta azul. Así si alguien viene, pensaran que en esa habitación tiene que haber cuatro personas y no cinco. Apaga los aparatos que están conectados a la joven y la coloca como puede en la silla de ruedas que ha traído con ella. Mira a su hijo y a Isaac con cariño unos segundos, tiene que recordarse que no puede quedarse con ellos porque tiene una misión, tiene que sacar a Lydia de allí. Los otros confían en ella para que lo haga. Abre la puerta y sale de allí con la vista gacha para no mirar a las cámaras de seguridad e intentando aparentar normalidad, como si eso fuera posible._

_Recorre los pasillos recordándose que no puede salir corriendo porque eso sería muy sospechoso y baja hasta el parking donde está la camioneta de los Argent. Chris se acerca a ella y coge a Lydia en brazos antes de andar con ella al coche mientras Melissa corre a dejar la silla de ruedas junto al ascensor._

_Cuando se sube al asiento delantero del coche, mira por encima del hombro a Lydia, que esta tumbada en el asiento trasero con una manta sobre ella._

_—Voy a ir a la cárcel —comenta mientras salen del parking subterráneo del hospital—. Voy a ir a la cárcel, me quitaran la licencia de enfermera y Steve conseguirá la custodia de Scott y me mirara con esa cara que hace que quiera darle un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que se le salten los dientes y…_  
—Tranquila —le dice el hombre cogiéndole la mano—. No pasara nada. No van a enterarse de lo que ha pasado.  
—Pareces muy seguro. ¿Lo has hecho antes?  
—¿Secuestrar a una banshee adolescente que ha inducido a mi hija a un coma sobrenatural por causa de un hechizo? No. Es la primera vez. 

_Y Melissa no puede evitar la pequeña risa que escapa de sus labios al oírle. Porque en voz alta la situación es mucho mas bizarra de lo que suena en su cabeza_

*****************

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Lydia saliendo de detrás del biombo.  
—Nada —contesta Allison vaciando el último de los cubos de agua caliente en la bañera de cobre del centro de la sala.  
—No me mientas —añade dejando caer la bata de seda al suelo—. Llevas muy callada toda la tarde.

Allison se muerde el labio inferior y evita mirarla cuando se pone en pie, se acerca al tocador de madera y coge un par de frascos de jabones aromáticos. Cuando se gira Lydia ya está dentro de la bañera, con los brazos sobresaliendo por los bordes y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Mi padre decía cosas un poco raras cuando le he visto hoy. —responde arrodillándose junto a su cabeza.  
—¿Qué cosas?  
—Desvariaba. Habrá estado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol durante la última cacería.

Lydia asiente y no dice nada mas, en su lugar cierra los ojos y disfruta de la sensación de los agiles dedos de su criada en su pelo, como le deshace el tocado y se lo desenreda con cuidado. Allison trabaja en silencio, casi de manera mecánica, está demasiado preocupada como para su cerebro pueda pensar en otra cosa que en la última conversación con su padre. Le quita el tapón al primer frasco, uno violáceo que huele a lilas, y vuelca un chorro en el agua caliente haciendo que toda la habitación se llene del olor de las flores. Se pone de pie para acercar una palancana con agua que había separado con agua limpia y Lydia lo toma como una señal para sentarse y abrazarse a sus rodillas. Allison le vierte parte del agua nueva por encima de la cabeza, buscando mojarle el pelo, y tras dejarla en el suelo coge un bote que contiene una pasta blancuzca repartiéndoselo por todo el pelo. Cuando acaba la pelirroja vuelve a recostarse contra el borde de la bañera y disfruta de la forma en la que la morena le masajea el cuero cabelludo arrancándoles pequeños suspiros de placer.

—Dice que este mundo no es real —comenta Allison rompiendo el silencio.

Lydia sabe que habla de su padre, de la conversación que tuvieron cuando se lo encontró esa mañana antes de venir al castillo. No dice nada para instarla a que continúe hablando, Allison es hija de cazadores, de hombres duros de las montañas, lo que quiere decir que es capaz de darle a un conejo a quinientos metros con un arco y que hace las cosas a su propio ritmo. Si quiere una respuesta tendrá que esperar a que su doncella quiera dársela.

—Se supone que en ese mundo, tú no eres la señora de estas tierras ni yo tu criada —comenta y Lydia no puede evitar el sonido de incredulidad que escapa de su boca, ella es una Dama, la Señora de todas las tierras de los alrededores, es imposible que exista un mundo en que no lo sea—. Dice que allí eres mi mejor amiga. Que hubo un hechizo… no sé… dice que tu nos tienes encerrados en este mundo y que sólo tú puedes sacarnos.  
—¿A quiénes?  
—A mí, a Scott el ayudante del curandero, a Isaac el aprendiz de herrero, a Stiles…  
—¿Crees que tiene razón?  
—No —responde negando con la cabeza—. Seguro que ha pasado mucho bajo el sol. Seguro que con un par de horas de sueño se le olvida. 

Lydia no dice nada, no hay nada que decir. Como Allison ha dicho son los desvaríos de un cazador producidos por el sol. Aun así, nota la preocupación de la otra. Mueve su mano y la alza hasta enganchar una de las de Allison, que siguen en su pelo, y la baja hasta meterla en el agua, pasándola por entre sus pechos y más abajo, mientras gira la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—En este mundo soy tu Señora, así que compláceme.

Allison sonríe al oírla y mete la otra mano en el agua, agarrando con ella uno de sus pechos desnudos.

—Como deseéis, mi Lady.

Le acaricia el pezón, jugando con el entre sus dedos, mientras su otra mano se cuela entre sus piernas y acaricia su vello rojo. Lydia cierra los ojos y abre las piernas para darle más acceso. Allison, pasa un dedo por su abertura sin llegar a introducirlo en ella, la recorre un par de veces, sin apartar la vista de la cara de Lydia que sonríe satisfecha por sus caricias. Lo hace hasta que nota sus caderas moverse contra su mano y sabe que su Señora no va a aguantar mucho más sus juegos, así que ejerce un poco de presión, lo justo para que su sexo se abra un poco y Lydia tenga que morderse los labios para no hacer ningún sonido. Sin poder resistirse acerca su cara hasta la suya, hasta juntar sus labios con los de la otra, sus labios rojos que se abren para ella y cuya lengua se mete en su boca. Se besan durante un rato, mientras la mano que jugaba con uno de sus pezones se entretiene con el otro, cuando Lydia la muerde ella se venga pellizcándoselo y así siguen un rato mas, mientras su otra mano sigue moviéndose, haciendo presión pero sin llegar a introducirse en ella.

Allison nota una mano contra la suya, la mano de Lydia, que separa sus labios vaginales para hacerle saber lo que quiere y cuando. Y eso es exactamente lo que hace, mover en círculos su dedo medio, presionando lo suficiente como para introducirlo en ella, haciendo que rompa el beso al dejar escapar un suave gemido de placer y que su espalda se arque. Es hermosa. Allison sólo puede pensar en lo hermosa que es su Señora, con su piel blanca y su pelo rojo; y lo afortunada que es ella por haberla conocido. Nota como su ropa interior se humedece y palpita para reclamar su atención, para que repita en ella lo que hace en Lydia. No lo hace, en su lugar aprieta sus piernas con fuerza una contra otra y masajea el pecho de la pelirroja mientras entra y saca su dedo de su interior, una y otra vez, dentro y fuera. Concentrándose en darle placer para no pensar en lo mucho que se muere por tocarse allí mismo. Y entonces Lydia cierra las piernas, encerrando su mano entre ellas, con su dedo aun en su interior.

—¿Te gusta consentir a tu Señora? —le pregunta acariciándole la cara con la palma mojada de su mano

Allison asiente con la cabeza y Lydia sonríe con cierta malicia por ello.

—Entonces quítate la ropa y ven aquí —añade abriendo las piernas para liberar su mano.

La morena traga saliva sin dejar de mirarla ¿Habla en serio? No le extrañaría nada. El problema es que ellas no hacen eso con luz, mucho menos de día. Lydia siempre espera a que se haga de noche para arrastrarla a su cama. Juegos y toqueteos sí, a cualquier hora; pero siempre de Allison hacia Lydia, nunca nada como lo que le está proponiendo… ordenando la pelirroja. Abre la boca para preguntarle si lo dice en serio y por la mirada seria e impaciente que porta sabe que así es. Que está esperando a que haga exactamente lo que le ha pedido, porque eso es lo que espera siempre, que la gente obedezca sus ordenes sin pensar. Nerviosa se pone de pie y no puede evitar mirar por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que la puerta este cerrada con el seguro aunque sepa que lo está porque ella misma lo pasó nada más entrar con el último de los cubos de agua. Con las manos temblándole ligeramente por el nerviosismo, se desata el delantal blanco y lo deja caer al suelo, luego saca un brazo de la manga de su vestido rosa y luego el otro, se retuerce para quitarse la ropa interior y la deja caer a sus pies. Lydia no ha perdido de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, lo que hace que se sonroje sin poder evitarlo. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo antes de quitarse el vestido por la cabeza y dejarlo caer al suelo. 

Lo primero que nota cuando el agua toca su piel es que se está enfriando; aunque aun no esté lo suficientemente fría como para que tenga que traer un nuevo cubo de agua caliente. Sentada frente a la otra se abraza las rodillas como si quisiera ocupar el menor espacio posibles y no molestar, lo que sólo hace que Lydia ría, una risa clara y divertida que hace a Allison sonreír.

—¿Estas asustada? —le preguntada poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla.  
—No —miente—. Es solo… raro ¿Qué pasará si alguien entra?  
—Nadie va a entrar sin mi permiso —responde acercándose hasta que sus rodillas se tocan.

Lydia comienza a hacer círculos con un dedo sobre su rodilla en un intento de que la otra se relaje. Cuando ve que lo ha conseguido abre un poco las piernas y coloca una de las de la morena entre las suyas. Allison nota su pierna contra sus partes íntimas y no puede reprimirse de dar una ojeada a la puerta. Lydia molesta de que no la este prestando la suficiente atención, presiona su pierna unos segundos antes de alejarla y volver a presionarse contra ella. Estira la mano y la coge del pelo acercándola a ella para besarla. Se besan con intensidad durante un par de minutos y es tan intenso que Allison termina olvidándose de donde está y solo puede pensar en la lengua de Lydia en su boca y en que ojala no necesitasen respirar. Pero lo necesitan y Lydia termina separándose con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara y se recuesta como al principio.

Allison abre los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado, de golpe mientras de su boca escapa un ronco gemido de placer cuando Lydia presiona su pie contra su vagina y lo mueve en círculos lo que hace que sus caderas se muevan en busca de mas; sólo que no es suficiente, ese pie no es suficiente. Su mano se hunde en el agua y se abre introduciendo un dedo en su interior, que entra y sale de ella mientras nota el movimiento del pie que no deja de presionarse contra su clítoris. Un dedo primero, luego otro. Los mete y los saca cada vez más rápido mientras su respiración se acelera cada vez y sus gemidos retumban en las paredes de la habitación llenando el silencio. Está a punto de venirse, sólo un poco más y entonces… Lydia se detiene, aparta su pie tan rápido como si quemará y con ello los dedos de Allison paran también. Está a punto, las dos lo saben; pero aun así ha parado. La mira y ve a Lydia con una sonrisa un tanto perversa y la mirada oscurecida por la lujuria.

—Lydia… —le ruega; pero eso no hace que la pelirroja se apiade de ella, al contrario, solo consigue que su sonrisa se amplíe.  
—¿Pensé que era a mí a la que tenias que consentir?

Allison suelta un largo suspiro y asiente tumbándose sobre ella, sus pechos contra los suyos, sus estómagos, su rodilla contra el sexo de Lydia, y la de Lydia contra el suyo... El agua se ha enfriado; pero eso ya no es algo que les importe. Allison se agacha para besarla y mete la mano entre sus cuerpos mientras con la otra se apoya en el fondo para no dejar caer todo su cuerpo sobre el de la joven. No se entretiene mucho, porque una voz al fondo de su cabeza, una que ha tenida callada durante todo ese tiempo le recuerda, le grita, que en cualquier momento puede que entre alguien y no sería apropiado que las encontrara así. Así que va a lo rápido, ya se han divertido suficiente, introduce dos dedos en Lydia sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, a prepararse para ella, quizás por eso su espalda se ha arqueado como lo ha hecho y ha cortado su beso gimiéndole al oído. Cuando Lydia se corre, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en una perfecta "O", Allison no necesita ningún otro estimulo para correrse con ella.

Los orgasmos les dejan el cuerpo laxo y por un momento se quedan como están, en la bañera de agua fría, una encima de la otra, con sus pechos apoyados contra los de la otra y sus fluidos mezclándose en el agua. Allison sabe que Lydia podría tirarse horas en el agua, es una noble, la Señora del castillo, nadie le va a decir nada; pero a ella sí se lo dirán, tiene tareas que hacer, deberes que no se van a hacer solos, y no puede permitirse el lujo de quedarse donde está, por mucho que le gustará poder hacerlo. Así que se pone de pie, intentando que las piernas no le tiemblen demasiado, con una sonrisa en la cara fruto del orgasmo y de la felicidad que siente ahora mismo y que no cree que vaya a ser capaz de borrar en lo que le queda de día. Sus encuentros con Lydia siempre tienen ese efecto en ella. Se viste rápidamente sabiendo que Lydia está mirando cada uno de sus movimientos y cuando se calza con el último de los zapatos es como si un muro se levantara entre ambas y Allison vuelve a ser la doncella responsable que es.

—¿Queréis salir ya, mi Lady?  
—Sí. Prepárame el vestido verde y dorado.

La criada asiente con la cabeza y va al armario en busca del vestido que le ha pedido mientras se recoge el pelo, intentando esconder las puntas mojadas, porque le acarrearían preguntas que no sabría responder. Cuando vuelve con el vestido la bañera esta vacía y el brazo de Lydia sobresale tras el biombo para que le tienda el vestido.

—Ya puedes marcharte a casa. —le dice mientras comienza a vestirse.  
—¿Mi Señora? —pregunta indecisa la morena. 

Aun tiene tareas que hacer y al ser la doncella principal de Lady Lydia tiene que asistirla en las comidas. Faltan muchas horas antes de que pueda marcharse a su casa. Y eso suponiendo que lo haga. No sería la primera noche que se queda en el castillo.

—Ya me has oído. Tu padre está enfermo, desvariaba, así que vete a casa y cuida de él. Llama a Deaton y que le revise.  
—¿Estáis segura?  
—No me gusta repetirme, Ally. Ya lo sabes.

Ally. Así es como la llama cuando están en la cama a punto de dormirse y apoya la cabeza contra su pecho. Siempre que lo oye le dan ganas de sonreír.

—Gracias, Lyds.

Lydia espera a que la puerta se cierre para dejar escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio. Ahora, a solas con sus pensamientos puede pensar en lo que dijo Allison antes sobre los desvaríos de su padre. ¿Otro mundo? ¿Es eso posible? ¿De ahí vienen la sensación que tiene en la boca del estomago de que algo no es como debería? ¿Y si fuera eso? ¿Qué no están en el mundo correcto? Entonces ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Cientos de preguntas llenan su mente mientras sale de la habitación rumbo a la biblioteca en busca de algunas respuestas.

*****************

Hay muchas cosas que John no entiende. No se trata de los hombres lobo ni de los kanimas ni de ninguna de esas otras criaturas de pesadilla sobre las que Stiles le explica y a las que le cuesta verles sentido. No. Es este mundo de fantasía en el que ha despertado. No entiende porque parece salido del Medievo, ni porque lleva esa espada al cinto que reza por no tener que usar, más que nada porque no se cree capaz de hacerlo sin herir a alguien por accidente. Creé entender porque todos le llaman, “Sir” o “Señor”, supone que es por ser algún tipo de comandante o algo similar y que esos son sus hombres. Aun así, podría hacer un acto de fe, como hace con todo últimamente, y darlo por algo normal. Todo excepto una cosa, la única cosa que se ve incapaz de entender o razonar es ¿Por qué esta su hijo luchando con una espada junto a otras personas? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le daría un objeto puntiagudo cerca de otro ser vivo? No es que no quiera a su hijo; pero aun recuerda como balanceaba su bate de beisbol de pequeño sin prestarle atención a nada y le dio a Scott en la cara.

—¿Señor?

John aparta la vista del campo de entrenamiento donde Stiles está golpeando a un muñeco de paja y madera, y la centra en el hombre a su lado, que viste un traje rojo y gris, como el suyo, sobre una cota de malla.

—Los exploradores avisan de que han visto a la comitiva de los Hale a un par de horas por el camino norte.  
—Bien

Los Hale. Eso quiere decir Peter. Si los otros han acabado como él, ocupando el lugar de sus alter-egos, entonces el hombre lobo viene de camino. Ahora solo le falta encontrar a Melissa y al señor Argent.

*****************

Melissa mira a su alrededor sin saber a dónde ir exactamente. Lleva horas dando vueltas por ese pequeño pueblo sin ver señales de los otros. Lo peor es que no sabe que mas hacer ¿Debería salir del pueblo? No cree que sea una buena idea; pero está empezando a desesperarse, el tiempo corre y aun tiene que buscar a Lydia para convencerla de que libere el hechizo. Y esa es otra cosa que no está segura de cómo conseguir.

—¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá!... Mamá.

Con ese último grito nota una mano en su brazo que la hace saltar del susto. Esa voz no es la de Scott, lo sabe bien, razón por la que no se había girado con el primer llamado; pero aun así parece ser que es la madre de alguien más. Se gira despacio, no demasiado segura de si quiere saber quién es; pero sonriendo al descubrirlo. Es Isaac. Sonriéndola con sus hoyuelos y sus ojos azules.

—Mamá, te estaba llamando. ¿No me oías?  
—Lo siento cariño, pensaba en mis cosas —dice pasando un brazo por uno de los del joven para agarrarse a él. No piensa dejar que este se le escape como hizo Scott.  
—¿No deberías estar en el castillo?  
—¿Cas…? Sí… estaba haciendo unos recados —improvisa la mujer. Tal vez era por eso por lo que lleva la cesta llena con finas telas.  
—¿Y has acabado ya? Porque tengo que ir a entregarle esto a Lady Martin —le dice alzando un objeto alargado y envuelto en papel.

Lady Martin… Martin… Melissa recuerda que ese es el apellido de Lydia. Parece que la suerte está empezando a sonreírle. Ya sabe donde esta ella, ahora sólo falta convencerla. Ni siquiera le hace falta encontrar a los otros hombres, solo que la joven deshaga el hechizo y todos volverán al mundo real.

*****************

_”—¿Y ahora? —pregunta John al ver a la chica inconsciente tumbada en la mesa del veterinario._  
—Ahora necesito un poco de su sangre —responde Deaton sacando un cuchillo de plata de uno de los cajones.  
—¿Es necesario? —pregunta Melissa apretando los puños con aprensión.

_Deaton no responde; pero por la forma en el que le hace un largo corte en la palma de la mano derecha, Melissa supone que sí, que es necesario. El druida pone un cuenco de madera con unas runas grabadas debajo y lo mantiene para que se vaya llenando de sangre. Cuando toca la primera hilera de runas, estas brillan ligeramente durante un segundo y la sangre se mueve formando círculos concéntricos, como lo haría el agua de un estanque al tirarle una piedra. El hombre retira el cuenco y Melissa se apresura a vendarle la mano a la chica. Ha sido un corte limpio, no necesitará puntos._

_El emisario comienza a echar cosas sobre la sangre, polvos y especias sacados de pequeños botes de cristal con runas y palabras escritos en ellos que ninguno de los presentes, excepto él, es capaz de entender._

_—Es sencillo —comienza a decir removiendo todo el contenido—. Esto os introducirá en el mundo que Lydia ha creado. Lo que tenéis que hacer es buscarla y convencerla de que no es real._  
—Lo dices como si fuera fácil —dice Peter de pie junto a Lydia—. No lo va a ser. Es muy cabezota y racional. No se lo va a creer sólo porque se lo digamos.  
—Tú tienes experiencia en eso ¿no? —masculla Chris con agresividad recordando lo que le conto Allison sobre lo que el otro hizo.  
—Por eso lo digo —respondió sin dejarse intimidar por el cazador.  
—Ella estará notando que algo no está bien. Puede que no sepa que él, pero sin duda sabrá que algo no es como debería —añade Deaton interrumpiéndoles a la vez que hecha el contenido del frasco, ahora de un tono grisáceo, en el interior de una tetera al fuego—. Aun así, es vuestra misión averiguar como la convenceréis. Y una cosa más. Una vez bebáis la pócima, solo tendréis 24 horas para convencerla y salir. Si no os despertare y no podréis volver a entrar.” 

*****************

Chris ve las puertas de la fortaleza al final del camino. No sabe si es el lugar correcto porque ha intentado seguir el rastro de Allison, pero el camino estaba demasiado transitado como para estar completamente seguro de que no lo perdió y eligió el desvió equivocado. Ojala Kate estuviera allí, ella sí que habría sabido que camino saber siempre, su hermana era la mejor rastreadora que había conocido. Al acercarse ve una gran reja levantada para que la gente entre y salga a placer, con dos centinelas que inclinan la cabeza al verle, eso, supone Chris que se debe a que le conocen y que este es el lugar correcto.

Camina por la calle principal, la que une la puerta con el gran castillo de piedra que se ve al fondo, entre casa de piedra con tejados de paja y puestos de madera, bajo estandartes rojos y dorados. Ahora comprende que fue impetuoso por su parte contarle a su hija la verdad, que debió haber esperado y haberle sonsacado lo que ocurría allí, recopilar toda la información posible y luego abordarla. Pero ¿cómo no iba a decirle la verdad?, si la vio tan feliz y relajada, hablándole de recoger leña para el invierno y de lo que podrían sacar en el mercado por las pieles de los animales que había cazado… quería de vuelta a su hija, la de verdad, no a esta versión deformada. Quería a la Allison luchadora y que se juntaba con hombres lobos por mucho que le dijese que no lo hiciera. Quería que fuera feliz; pero que lo hiciera en el mundo real por los motivos correctos, no como consecuencia de un hechizo.

—Señor Argent

Chris se gira al oír su nombre y busca entre la multitud atareada una cara reconocida. No tarda mucho en localizar a Isaac Lahey junto a Melissa, acercándose a él desde una de las calles que cruzaban a la principal donde él estaba. Le da un asentimiento a la mujer que ella devuelve en seguida. Ya se han encontrado, ahora sólo faltan Peter y el Sheriff.

—El señor Finstock dice que ya ha terminado el puñal que le encargo —le informa el chico—. Puede ir a buscarlo a la herrería cuando quiera

No sabe de lo que le habla ni que se supone que debería decir, así que simplemente mueve afirmativamente la cabeza, como señal de que le ha oído y luego centra toda su atención en la mujer, puede que ella sepa dónde encontrar a Lydia o al menos sabrá como sonsacárselo al joven lobo. Las mujeres tienen mucho más tacto que los hombres para conseguir información.

—Vamos al castillo —le dice la mujer mirándole fijamente, como si quisiera decirle algo—. ¿Nos acompaña?  
—Yo… por supuesto —termina diciendo al ver como la otra mueve ligeramente la cabeza en señal de que debe aceptar.

Al parecer Melissa ya sabe donde esta Lydia, en el castillo. Confía en una mujer para saber siempre a donde ir. Es algo que aprendió hace mucho tiempo de su hermana y de su esposa. Eso y a no ponerse en su lado malo.

*****************

Peter espera a que abran la puerta del carruaje y sale de él con elegancia, intentando recordar lo que hacían los protagonistas de las películas de caballeros que a Derek tanto le gustaban de niño y que le obligaba a ver una y otra vez. Espalda recta y aparentar que el mundo es tuyo. Es un poco como ser un alfa, nadie es más importante que tú. Baja sin mirar a nadie excepto a su sobrino, intentando no quedarse mirando el enorme castillo de piedra que hay frente a él; después de todo, tiene que parecer que está acostumbrado a esa serie de cosas, es un Lord o algo así, seguro que su castillo es parecido a ese o incluso mejor, no cree que su alter-ego se conforme con nada menos que lo mejor.

En la escalera hay una comitiva esperando por él. Criadas y soldados, perfectamente vestidos que se inclinan cuando él se acerca y frente a ellos esta ella, la chica a la que han venido a buscar, Lydia, hermosa e imponente como siempre. Le tiende la mano para que se la bese y él no duda en hacerlo, ella le sonríe con una timidez que Peter sabe que es fingida, porque en el mundo real o en este, Lydia Martin puede ser muchas cosas; pero tímida no es una de ella.

—Espero que el viaje haya ocurrido sin ningún percance, mis señores. —les dice la joven hablándole a él y a su sobrino.  
—Ninguno mi señora. Sabéis bien como alejar a los bandidos de los caminos—responde Derek.

Por el rabillo del ojo Peter ve al Sheriff, de pie poco detrás de Lydia, y como este le hace una señal de reconocimiento. Ahora sólo faltan Melissa y el cazador Argent, y lo más importante intentar convencer a Lydia de que este mundo no es real.

—Acompañadme, debéis estar hambrientos por el largo viaje. Las criadas subirán vuestras cosas a las habitaciones.

Peter se adelanta a Derek extendiéndole su brazo a Lydia para que lo coja y le permita escoltarla, cosa que ella acepta encantada.

*****************

—Maldición —masculla Isaac parándose de pronto en la explanada frente a las escaleras del castillo.  
—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Melissa  
—Ese es el carruaje de la casa Hale —contesta Isaac—. Tenía que entregar la espada antes de que llegaran.  
—¿La casa Hale? —vuelve a preguntar ella.  
—Sí… Maldición, pensé que Lord Hale no llegarían hasta mañana. Tengo que irme a entregar esto mamá o el señor Finstock me va a despedir. Nos veremos esta noche en la cena.

Ella no tiene tiempo de decir nada mas, antes de que el joven la bese en la mejilla y salga corriendo hacia uno de los lados del castillo, hacia una pequeña puerta de madera semiescondida. Es un deja-vu, Scott también se alejo de la misma manera

—¿Lord Hale? —repite esta vez mirando al cazador con incredulidad.

Chris se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

—En fin —continua ella—. Según me ha dicho Isaac, Lydia es la señora del castillo.  
—Eso no me sorprende.  
—Pero parece un lugar enorme. ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? ¿Nos separamos?  
—No. Sólo nos separaríamos para ir en parejas de dos, de otra manera separarse es un suicidio. Lo primero es entrar en el castillo por esa puerta —dice señalando la puerta de madera por la que Isaac había entrado al castillo—. Una vez allí, preguntaremos. Si es la Señora del castillo, alguien sabrá donde está.

*****************

Están sentados a la mesa. Lydia en la cabecera, porque después de todo es la Señora del castillo, con Derek y Peter sentados cada uno a un lado. Comiendo en silencio, intercambiando de vez en cuando pequeños comentarios sobre la comida, sin mencionar ni una sola vez el verdadero motivo por el que los dos hombres están allí.

Allison se mueve a su espalda llenando las copas y asegurándose de que no les falta nada, aunque no tiene que hacerlo, Lydia le dijo que podía irse a casa. Aun así se ha quedado, porque sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer y porque una parte de ella, una parte egoísta, quiere pasar con ella todo el tiempo que pueda, aunque sólo sea haciéndola compañía, porque ahora que Lord Hale esta allí el matrimonio es más real de lo que lo ha sido nunca. Con él allí no pueden fingir que no va a suceder. Lydia se va a casar y lo que tienen, lo que sea eso que le hace añorar su contacto y arder de deseo, no va a volver a suceder.

Suena un golpe fuerte y un quejido al otro lado de la puerta cerrada que hace que todos detengan lo que están haciendo. Un quejido de dolor y lo que parecen el choque de unas espadas. Lydia no aparta la mirada de la puerta de roble frente a ella, no piensa mostrar miedo ante lo que esté ocurriendo al otro lado. Derek y Peter, sin embargo se ponen de pie, desenvainan las espadas que llevan al cinto y se unen al Sheriff y a otro de los soldados que protegían la estancia, colocándose entre las puertas y la Señora del castillo. Peter y John no saben que van a hacer cuando las puertas se abran porque si hay un enemigo, y todo parece indicar que así es, se espera que usen esas espadas para defenderse y atacar y ninguno de ellos tiene esperanzas de que eso no vaya a ser un completo desastre.

Y entonces se abren las puertas y Chris Argent y Melissa McCall entran cerrando las puertas tras de si.

—¿Papá? —pregunta Allison al ver a su padre con la espada en la mano y su filo manchado de sangre.

Chris no responde. Esta demasiado ocupado cogiendo un candelabro de pie y forzándolo a través de los pomos de la puerta para atrancarla y cerrar la habitación.

—¿Papá qué estás haciendo? —repite alterada al ver el extraño comportamiento de su padre. Sobre todo porque no debería estar en el castillo sino en casa.

El hombre no responde, no tiene que hacerlo. Se oye un fuerte golpe metálico y el cuerpo del soldado cae al suelo, mientras Melissa deja caer la jarra de vino de cobre con la que le ha golpeado en la cabeza. Peter adivinando lo que está pasando, golpea a su sobrino en la cara con el codo, y parte de él sonríe con satisfacción al oír el crujido que hace su nariz al romperse. No debería alegrarle herir a un miembro de su familia; pero lo cierto es que lo hace.

Lydia grita llamando a la guardia, sin creerse lo que ven sus ojos, que esas personas, personas de las que ha estado siempre rodeada hayan irrumpido de ese modo en el castillo y la estén traicionando. 

Peter camina hacia ella mientras el resto se encargan de atar a los guardias y a Derek. Allison grita y patalea mientras su padre la abraza con fuerza para que no se mueva y corra hacia la joven. Peter camina hacia ella y Lydia retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra el muro de la habitación y sabe que no puede retroceder más, que no hay salida, que es el fin. En su mente no tiene ninguna duda de que están allí para matarla. Peter la agarra con fuerza por los hombros y acerca su cara a la de la joven hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella, conectando sus ojos a los de la joven.

—Este mundo no es real, Lydia —le dice—. Tienes que parar esto y volver al mundo real.

Lydia no dice nada, sólo le mira intentando no parecer asustada, no piensa darles esa satisfacción. El hombre lo nota y siente cierto orgullo, es lo que siempre le ha gustado de ella, que es dura, que aunque no lo parezca no es como las demás. 

Sabe que si se convirtiera en lobo ella les sacaría en un segundo, porque sabe que su forma de lobo la ha atormentado durante meses; pero no puede hacerlo, en ese mundo tan sólo es un ser humano como otro cualquiera, así que hace lo único que se le ocurre y la besa. Lo hace como aquella vez en la que jugó con su mente y la hizo ayudarle a resucitar. Y funciona.

Cuando se separa, la ve tener los ojos cerrados y como su respiración se acelera. Si siguiera teniendo sus sentidos de hombre lobo, está seguro de que oiría su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Las lagrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos cerrados mojando sus mejillas y entonces sucede.

Grita. 

Tan fuerte y tan agudo que hace que todos se derrumben al suelo con la sensación de que los tímpanos se les van a reventar.

*****************

Es raro volver a estar vida… a esta casa… a este tiempo… al mundo real… Es difícil dejar aquello atrás, olvidar la que pensó que era su vida y que nunca sucedió. En su mente los recuerdos de su vida se mezclan con los de aquella haciendo que todo sea confuso y a veces no sepa distinguirlos.

Su padre no quiere hablar de ello y lo cierto es, que ella tampoco. Aun está intentando poner en orden sus recuerdos, no se ve capaz de contárselos a nadie más, tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo hace por una razón egoísta, no quiere que nadie sepa lo que pasó o la forma en la que le hizo sentir y la cambio.

Le está costando acostumbrarse a su nueva… su vieja… vida. Aun le extraña lo cómodo que es su colchón y lo grande que es su cuarto, no puede evitar compararlo con la pequeña cabaña en la que su padre y ella vivían, en el colchón de paja que usaba para dormir y que en invierno recuerda colocar frente a la chimenea… aunque en realidad eso nunca hubiera ocurrido. Siente que se aburre sin nada que hacer más que estar en la cama, se supone que se está recuperando y que debe estar en reposo; pero allí no existían esos días, siempre tenía mil cosas que hacer, lavar la ropa, hacer las camas, acompañar a Lydia al mercado… ahora solo puede mirar el techo y perderse en sus pensamientos. La ropa, sin embargo le gusta, aunque los pantalones se sienten algo extraños todavía, son mucho más cómodos que los largos vestidos que solía llevar. La comida también es mejor, no es que Lydia no le diera de comer apropiadamente; pero ella no era más que su sirviente y los sirvientes no comen igual que los nobles.

Lydia…

No puede evitar pensar en ella. Fue su Señora y su amiga, la que le probaba sus ropas de niñas como si fuera una muñeca y la que dejaba que le trenzará el pelo, la que se dormía con la cabeza sobre sus piernas cuando salían a comer al bosque y la que le dio su primer beso. Allison se toca los labios lentamente al recordarlo, la forma en la que Lydia solía besarla, levemente al principio y luego con más pasión, como le gustaba morderle el labio inferior y la forma en que su lengua recorría su boca… sabia a manzanas, los besos de Lydia siempre sabían a manzanas. Los echa de menos. Los extraña aun más de lo que extraña su pálida piel contra la suya y el toque de sus frías manos, porque sus manos siempre estaban frías sin importar lo que hicieran o lo abrigados que fueran los guantes que llevase.

Aquí las cosas no son igual. Lo recuerda. Aquí ella estuvo con Scott y siente algo por Isaac que no sabía describir y que sigue sin saber. Allí eran Lydia y ella. No puede evitar preguntarse si ella lo recuerda, si añora sus besos como ella lo hace. Durante los últimos días ha tenido que resistirse de ir a buscarla y besarla, porque aquí no está mal visto que una mujer ame a otra mujer; y sin embargo, no lo ha hecho, porque si Lydia la rechazara o peor, no recordase lo que pasó, eso la destrozaría.

La puerta de su habitación se abre sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lydia está en la puerta, con un vestido verde y un abrigo marrón, mirándola fijamente y haciéndola poner nerviosa. Allison se incorpora de la cama y se pasa las manos nerviosas por el pelo para peinárselo y que no parezca el nido de pájaros que debe parecer. Tendría que haberla avisado de que vendría, ella se habría arreglado, se habría vestido y peinado… se habría duchado; porque es la primera vez que se ven desde que salieron del hospital y está hecha un desastre.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca a la cama para sentarse en ella cruzando una rodilla por encima de la otra.

—¿Recuerdas lo que paso? —le pregunta la pelirroja sin apartar los ojos de los de la otra.  
—Algo… cosas…  
—Yo también recuerdo cosas.  
—¿En serio? —le pregunta y luego se maldice por haber sonado tan ansiosa. Que recuerda cosas no significa que las recuerde a ellas.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza y mueve la mano por la colcha hasta encontrar la mano de Allison y enlazar sus dedos con los de ella. La morena no puede evitar sonreír y bajar la cabeza sonrojada. 

Lydia recuerda y eso es todo lo que importa.


End file.
